My Revolver
My Revolver is a parody of Avicii/Aloe Blacc's song "Wake Me Up." It was created by Mineworks Animations and uploaded on December 20, 2013. Lead vocals are done by J Rice and Daniel Debourg, and lyrics writing by HamsterandCow. The video currently has over 8 million views. The story, which is styled like a Western, is about a sheriff hunting down his traitorous partner. Lyrics 1 (Sheriff Verse) Ride my way through the desert, Guided by my trusty steed, I won't stop 'til I got my revenge, That's all I need. Everyone's been warning me to stay away, 'Cause you've been brewing with a witch, You can try to poison me but I will just regen, And only get more pissed. Chorus So take it up with my revolver, You can hide but I'll get stronger, And this time you'll be screaming for help, But I, I'd keep my fingers crossed. Just take it up with my revolver, You can hide but I'll get stronger, And this time you'll be screaming for help, But I, I'd keep my fingers crossed. 2 (Traitor Verse) I tried being a hero with you, You never gave me the chance, I carried all of your loot for you, With only my bare hands. All I wanted was to make you proud, Promise I had no clue, I took a bounty and I left you out, Like you always do. Chorus Hook I'd keep my fingers crossed, I'd keep my fingers crossed, I'd keep my fingers crossed! Plot In the actual video, the story is told backwards. However, this section will deal with the story in the correct order. In a Western town, a sheriff and his partner are well-known for keeping the town safe. However, the partner feels that the sheriff is neglecting him, since the sheriff is extremely popular. Becoming jealous, the partner travels to another town and kills an old man (his bounty) and deserted his boss. In revenge, this is what the sheriff always does to him all the time whenever he was around. When the sheriff finds that his ally deserted him, he goes to see the man he killed. He is horrified to find out that his partner has killed his (the sheriff's) father. Vowing to get revenge, the sheriff goes back to the tavern to find his former partner. The traitor then gets shocked that the sheriff has returned and starts running away from him. The sheriff chases after him, leading to a horse chase across the desert, both encountering an incoming train. The traitor nearly escapes the train, but both of them reach to a cliff. Trying to escape, the traitor leaps to a tower and shoots some explosives to kill the sheriff. The sheriff surprisingly survives the explosion and lands on another tower. Both of them have a revolver duel on the cliff. In the battle the sheriff shoots a bullet at the traitor's chest, paralyzing him. As he reaches to the traitor, he points his gun at his forehead and shoots his revolver, killing his "partner." Video Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:MineworksAnimations Songs